The Tamers:The Digimon Wars
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Judgemon is dead. But his wife is not happy with this event, she declares war on everything in the real world. Takato and the rest of the gang must protect the world.
1. Default Chapter

Here is the beginning of my next series, the Digimon Wars. It'll develop as it goes, and also, you won't understand this unless you read my "Two Fates intertwined by love." If you have, then you should know this story.  
  
Me: Well. after a long hard battle, we will finally settle down. Rika: You must be kidding me; this isn't like you at all. Me: Yea, well to tell the truth this is a gag. You guys will have more action then you could EVER want, except the girls that is. Rika, FG, Ori, FQ and every other female digi tamer in this: WHAT!  
  
Me: Yea. well I haft to run now. I left the. oven on at my house and I have to. fix it. yea that's right SEE YA! COME BACK HERE!  
  
The battle was finally over, the outskirts of their town completely devastated. The trees, and every living organism was either fried or badly injured. "Damn. We did it, we did what none of the before have done before." DC said in an amazed voice."  
  
"Yea, well. there was one guy who defeated him, but not through, through err. different means." Takato said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Rika asked her husband.  
  
"Umm.. Sorry love, confidential." Takato said.  
  
"Anyway, let's get back to town, I'm so damn tired." EZ said. The group all groaned a weak moan.  
  
"Yea, and you could give me a little update." FQ asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Sure. after I get some rest. Spirit evolution is not what you call a walk in the park. My molecules had to change ya know?" EZ said in his joker tone. Everybody laughed and as they left the hill. A crack of lightning shot down from the earth. From the earth came a small portal and from it rised a female looking Judgemon.  
  
"My husband. I feel his data linger around here. He was defeated." LadyJudgemon said. Tears streaked down her cheek. Then her eyes snapped open with speck of red with rage. "I will avenge you my love." And with that the female judge digimon disappeared with a crack of lightning.  
  
It was the middle of the night; LadyJudgemon was standing on top of a rooftop, looking over Japan. "Who was the Angel?" She muttered under her breath, she knew that a young boy with a strong heart was the one, it always was, never a grown man. She groaned in frustration and snapped her fingers. A squad of Ladydevimon appeared next to her.  
  
"Yes milady?" They asked their mistress.  
  
"Find out who killed my husband, NOW!" She screamed at the terrified devil digimon.  
  
"Yes." One of them whispered and they all disappeared into the night  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~  
  
There was a party going on at Takato's place. Everybody that was a Digimon Tamer or close was there. FQ and EZ were talking, drinking some punch as EZ was explaining what happened. While practically everybody else was dancing or missing. (A/N LMAO!) Takato and Rika were happily embracing each other in the corner. Ori and ML were dancing the night away and DC was the DJ. He's been practicing and was a hit. FG was their encouraging him and yet trying to get him away at the same time. Soon a slam was heard on the door. Takato opened it and found a squad of Ladydevimon.  
  
"Shadow Blast!" They all yelled in unison and blew Takato into the wall. But before the blast was initiated. Takato sensed the danger and biomerged with Guilmon.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" The two counterattacked.  
  
"Dammit! WE NEVER GET ANY REST!" EZ yelled and spirit evolved. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLVE TO. BLADEMON! Time to die!" EZ yelled and tackled the squad of devil digimon outside.  
  
"Six on two man, you think that's fair?" Takato asked his new friend.  
  
"Yea, we totally out power them, wanna give them a handicap?" EZ teased the dark digimon.  
  
"You will pay for that remark! SHADOW BLAST!" The six Ladydevimon opened their palms and released a blast of dark light, which the two deflected easily and then slammed them into another building. As the dust started to clear, the Ladydevimon saw the two about to slash their heads off. They nearly dodged it and two of them weren't very lucky and got the full on of the blow. "AHH!!!" They screamed. Their data then eroded away. Their angry friends turned at the two sword wielding digimon.  
  
"Had enough?" EZ mocked.  
  
"We'll be back." They said and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Let's go, we got some explaining to do for this house." EZ said.  
  
"No worry, I own this area." Takato said  
  
"What? Why?" EZ asked  
  
"Because of what just happened to us."  
  
"This happens to you all the time?" EZ asked the legendary tamer. He simply nodded and headed back to his party.  
  
"OH well." EZ said and walked back.  
  
"You what?" LadyJudgemon shouted.  
  
"Defeated by two young digimon tamers." One of them said. LadyJudgemon growled a bit and then flicked her hand. Motioning for the four that they were dismissed.  
  
"Thank you milady." They all disappeared in a second.  
  
"I found my warrior, but he has friends, so. I guess its WAR!" She screamed. She shot out a mark into the sky then disappeared to the wind.  
  
"What?" Takato said as he looked at the sign in the air.  
  
"What is it Gogglehead?"  
  
"It's for a meeting place, but the only one who should know how to use that sign is Judgemon and he's. dead unless." An image flashed in his mind.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"My wife has a bad temper so if she does something drastic, don't blame her."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"It's his wife. This is for me only!" Takato yelled out. "I'm sorry Rika, but I gotta go, GUILMON!" He yelled out and Digivolved. The angel digimon could be seen flying away.  
  
"I'll follow." Blademon said  
  
"Thank you." Rika said.  
  
"No problem." EZ said and rushed towards the angelic digimon. He wasn't flying to avoid being seen by his friend.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. The War has started

Lets get on with the chapter!  
  
"So. those LadyDevimon's were your minions?" AngelGallantmon said as he floated above LadyJudgemon  
  
"That is correct." The evil digimon said.  
  
"What do you want? Your own husband told you to stay put, no matter what. He died in honor."  
  
"Maybe so. but my heart boils with revenge. I will not rest until the entire human race is gone; I guess I should be fair, for my husband. I declare a war, on every digimon tamer there is.  
  
"Very well. give us a year." AngelGallantmon said.  
  
"I'll see you at war in a year then." Ladyjudgemon said and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"I guess we should get ready then." Blademon said in the darkness.  
  
"Who goes there!" AngelGallantmon said.  
  
"Just your friend, Blademon." EZ replied inside his sphere.  
  
"I thought I told you not to follow me." AngelGallantmon sighed.  
  
"Hey, it was your own wife's idea, it's not healthy to disobey Rika."  
  
"I guess your right, we got a lot of work to do."  
  
Then the war began, soon the tamers and authors of Japan united and tried to spread the message, a war was coming and he needed to warn everyone. Soon they had everyone ready. while Rika and the rest of the female Japanese tamers had something to tell their male counterparts.  
  
"We have something to tell you guys." The girls said. The males stood in silence.  
  
"Were pregnant." Rika said.  
  
"Your all what!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Most of us are during six month pregnancy. The others are in their two month." Rika said.  
  
The guy all fell at once. "Not FQ! We never even.!" EZ began  
  
"No, not me." FQ said. I'm still fine. for now, so I'm still going off to war with you guys.  
  
"Whoa. thank god." EZ sighed.  
  
"Rika, you're not coming with us k?" Takato said.  
  
"What! I have to!" Rika exclaimed. She looked at Renamon for support. She also shook her head. "Hmm. Fine!" She miffed.  
  
"Alright, the rest of us are going off then, the girls are staying behind." Henry said, still staring at Jeri's bulging stomach. "Why did I have to sleep with her?" Henry wondered.  
  
"Let's go! We have to meet the others!" Takato said the guys left the room. They got into Lee's coach and were drove to the Town Square. Where the other tamers were waiting.  
  
"Hey." A young blonde man said to Takato.  
  
"Hey! Where are your partners?" Takato asked.  
  
"We can spirit evolve. So, where's the war?" Takato unrolled a map on a table that Lee's chauffeur took out and began to tell everyone the battle plan. Battle was unfolding on the world, and they must all prepare. The tamers were scattered throughout the world in order to protect the major cities, all small cities were being evacuated as they spoke. But the battle ended in one place, in Shinjuku. The final battle will take place there, EZ, DC, Takato and Lee will all be going there to finish the battle with LadyJudgemon, and her minions.  
  
"Let's move." Takato said and motioned for his allies to get ready. Everyone around him either biomerged or spirit evolve into a variety of digimon. "Alright. Come on Guilmon. BIOMERGE EVOLUTION. GALLANTMON!" The Exalted Knight digimon came out in his shining glory. "Angel Evolution! ANGELGALLANTMON!" The feathers from the evolution floated above his warriors.  
  
Soon, war was upon everyone, Africa was lost early on, 200 casualties. China and Japan were doing great but the rest of the world was struggling. Supplies was limited, the Digimon Wars lasted for 4 years. Takato didn't see Rika for 3 years. Nobody has seen their lover for years even if they were only a few miles apart. Battles were happening everywhere, constantly. Was it never going to end? Takato's plan in order to attack LadyJudgemon directly didn't happen until something happened. 


End file.
